Wonderland
by NighmareRain
Summary: Juvia salva a un gato de ser atropellado y le empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas, se vuelve a encontrar con alguien que pensó que era una ilucion pero también tiene que aprender a controlar sus nuevos "poderes".
1. Chapter 1

-Oye cuando dijiste que las ayudaría yo pensé que una misión-. Decía un agotado Gajeel con bolsas en toda la espalda y en las manos.

-Pues nunca preguntaste, Juvia te dijo que Lucy-san y Juvia te necesitaban ayudan por que iban a ía la peli azul que venía despreocupada por su amigo que estaba medio morirse aplastado por bolsas y cajas de ropa y zapatos.

-Cierto, Juvia tiene razón porque no primero te informas bien.- Ella solo seguía caminando delante de la peli azul.-Oigan que les parece si asemos una parada y compramos algo de beber.- Decía mientras miraba como Gajeel casi se moría.

-Si, me parece bien.-Dijo la peli azul animada, después de todo no siempre podía convivir con las chicas del gremio por estar ocupada con su Gray-sama, además Lucy ya tiene a Natsu y tiene un rival de amor menos.

Los tres seguían caminando cuando Lucy noto que un gato paso entre sus piernas por lo que miro hacia abajo.- ¿Y ese gato?-. Decía Lucy mientras lo miraba bien y noto algo.- ¿Qué es lo que lleva en la boca? miraba al gato curiosamente.

-No lo sé, pero parece un regalo envuelto.- Juvia no dejaba de ver al gato era negro con ojos azul marino y las orillas de las patas las tenia grises como la puntita de su cola-. Creo que va a cruzar la calle… solo volteo a ver a su amiga para luego mirar al gato que parece que esperaba a que los autos y carruajes dejaran de pasar.

-A quien le importa ese gato, oigan de verdad necesito bajar estas bolsas.- Decía Gajeel mientras veía a sus amigas distraerse con un estúpido gato.- Ok, ok.- Dijo la rubia mirando a su amigo.- Tranquila Juvia, ese gato sabe lo que hace.- Dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia al frente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón ese gato va estar bien.- Pero en ese momento el gato estaba pasando la calle, cuando se le cayó el paquetito y este intentando levantarlo se despisto mucho y uno de los autos lo iba a arrollar.- ¡Lo va a atropellar!- Grito Lucy, tanto como Gajeel como Juvia voltearon, y la peli azul por reacción salió corriendo hacia la dirección del gato tomándolo con el paquete y haciéndose hacia atrás evitando que el coche la arrolle.

Lucy y Gajeel corrieron hacia la peli azul preocupados por su amiga.- ¡Oye tu el del auto ten más cuidado!- Dijo Lucy frustrada mientras miraba como el auto se seguía hacia al frente como si nada.- Oye, mujer que te pasa casi ese maniaco te arrolla.-el miraba a Juvia con angustia, olvidando las bolsas que estaban dispersas por la banqueta.- Si, pero… el gato estaba en peligro y…- Iba a seguir hablando pero algo ver la cara de su amigo mejor decidió que darse cayada.- Olvídalo… pero Juvia está bien fue solo el susto.

-¡Pero un gran susto!- Dijo Lucy que le iba a seguir regañando a la maga de agua por no preocuparse por sí misma, pero al ver la cara que ponía y como abrazaba al gato prefirió callar.- Bueno, al menos no estás herida ¿y el gato?- Juvia solo volteo al ver al gato, y lo puse en el suelo para que pudiera caminar pero este se cayó y después se sentó.- Por lo visto tiene una pata herida vamos a mi casa que es la que está más cerca.-¡Oigan pero ayuden ya no creen!.- Decía Gajeel señalando el montón de cajas y bolsa tiradas.

Lucy solo suspiro y empezó a recoger bolsas igual que Juvia.- Yo llevare bolsas, junto con Gajeel tú lleva al gato y esa cosa.- señalo el pequeño paquete que estaba tirado en el suelo, Juvia lo recogió y asintió para que los tres siguieran caminando.

-Listo.- Dijo Lucy mientas se paraba y veía al gatito que tenia Juvia en las piernas.-Creo que ya está mejor Lucy-san.- Dijo mientras tomaba al gato con delicadeza y lo alzaba.- Es muy tierno.- La maga de agua sonrió, mientras el gato maullaba.

-Gajeel, ¿ya te vas?- Dijo la maga celestial mientras veía como su amigo salía por la puerta.- Si, ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por un día cuídense.- Fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

-Juvia creo que deberías iré a casa y lleva al gato contigo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo la peli azul mirando a la rubia.- Porque lo más probable es que como siempre Natsu y Happy vengan, y dudo que a Happy le gusta que lo "remplace".- dijo haciendo comillas.- Con otro gato, además eres tu quien lo salvo y se nota que se llevan bien.-Ok, buenas noches Lucy-san hasta mañana.- dijo mientras tomaba varias bolsas y adentro metía algunas cajas junto a él paquetito.

La maga de agua iba llegando a casa dejando las bolsas a un lado decidida a acomodar todo eso mañana, destendió la cama y puso al gato en ella, de repente escucho algo o más bien un "gracias" ella con duda volteo y vio al gato-¿H-hab-blas-ste?.- el gato solo asintió.- P-podrías volverlo hacer.-dijo Juvia con duda de lo que estaba pasando si bien conocía a gatos que hablaban pero estos eran más pachoncitos, caminaban en dos pata, y tenían alas y este era todo lo contrario.

-Sí, mi nombre es Chevalier es gusto, y gracias por lo de antes estoy agradecido.- Decía el gato mientras se paraba en dos patas y hacia reverencia.

-O…k esto sí es raro-. Decía en un susurro intentando no ser escuchada para no ofender al gato.-Y ¿Qué clase de gato eres?- dijo la maga de agua.

-Pues se podría decir que soy como un gato cualquiera pero yo vengo de una dimensión alterna, algo…. Parecido a ese cuento del país de las maravillas.

-¿En verdad existe un lugar así'?...no se supone que solo es un cuento.

-Dije que se parece no que es como el cuento pero para que al menos te des una idea.-el gato se volvió a poner de cuatro patas y dirigía su mirada a la maga de agua.- No te importaría si me quedo hasta el día de mañana si quieres saber más cosas te las podre contar, no creo que haga mal que algunos humanos sepan de mi mundo.- decía el gato con una sonrisa.

-No, no importa puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario.- Decía Juvia que empezó a acomodar la cama.-Buenas noches.- dijo al recostarse.- Buenas noches.- pronuncio el gato.

Juvia sentía que no podía dormir pues eso la había sorprendido y mucho y ella quería convérsense de que solo fue una alucinación absurda o un sueño y que al día siguiente iba a ser cuando iría con Lucy de compras y que Gajeel se estuviera quejando de llevar el montón de bolsas, y de que eso solo fue un sueño de lo ella esperaba que pasara mañana. Y con esa idea en la cabeza de la peliazul se quedo completamente dormida.

Jaja yo y mi "imaginación", es que tenía en mente escribir algo como de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero de diferente manera, pero bueno este es mi primer fanfic aun me queda mucho por recorrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia despertaba somnolienta al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, se estiro y vio a la ventana al fin había despertado de su sueño todo raro bajo las manos decidida a levantarse de la cama pero sintió algo suave y esponjoso bajo la mirada y ahí estaba el gato.-Kyaa!-grito antes de caerse de la cama entonces, nada había sido un sueño.

El gato comenzó a despertarse mientras se estiraba mientras miraba a Juvia que aun estaba tirada en el suelo.-¿Pasa algo señorita Juvia?

-¿Eh?, no es que creí que todo había sido un sueño, y solo llámame Juvia, de acuerdo.-le decía al gato con una sonrisa amable.-Y, dime ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-decía Juvia que se paraba del suelo y se sacudía un poco.

-Lo que sea, está bien mientras no sea cosas que le han daño a un gato.-dijo Chevalier con un toque de ironía a lo que Juvia rio un poco.

Después del desayuno Juvia tenía que irse al gremio pero no podía a Chevalier solo pero antes de que ella dijera algo Chevalier le dijo que lo acompañara a un lugar. Juvia salió de Fairy Hills cargándolo para cuando estuvieron fuera lo dejo en el suelo y lo comenzó a seguir. Según Juvia ya habían pasado como una hora siguiendo a Chevalier y se comenzaba a cansar, comenzó a ver el paisaje era un bosque y tenía varios arbustos de rosas, había varias rocas y un rio, no se encontraban muy lejos de Mangolia pero se adentraron tanto en el bosque que Juvia perdió la noción del tiempo.- Oye ya llevamos mucho caminando ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Algo así, digamos que al llegar mi padre ha de estar preocupado y le contare la historia, pero como él es uno de esos que agradecen por todo por así decirlo el intentara la forma de pagarte el favor y es mejor que estés presente ya que no me quiero imaginar a mi padre venir a tu mundo y armar todo un escándalo, a veces es un poco necio.-decia con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Juvia.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón pero Juvia no necesita nada a cambio solo intentaba ayudar.-decia la peli azul un tanto nerviosa pues no estaba tan acostumbrada a que le agradezcan.

-Bueno, ya veremos que die mi padre además hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, al parecer esa persona te conoce muy bien.- La maga de agua lo vio confundida que ella no tuvo amigos en su infancia y solo hasta que se unió a Fairy Tail, entonces ¿Quién la conocería?

-Ya casi llegamos solo necesitamos pasar por ahí.-dijo mientras señalaba una cueva.

-emmm ok.

Entraron a la cueva para luego encontrar un agujero que era cubierto por una roca.-Ayudame a mover esto.- Decía Chevalier, Juvia con su magia de agua movía la roca de forma que fuera menos pesada.

Bien ahora a saltar.-Juvia se quedo viendo el agujero para luego tomar al gato y lanzarse.- Kyaaa!-fue lo único que grito hasta que cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un ¿tapete?, ok esto se estaba poniendo raro, empezó a ver el lugar seguía siendo una cueva pero había cristales por todas partes y un lago donde caía una cascada, vio hacia abajo viendo como Chevalier se estira un poco para volver a caminar y viendo su reflejo en el lago.-Es aquí.

-Pero solo está el…. No me digas que tenemos que cruzar el lago.

-Algo así, necesito tu ayuda solo mueve lo que diga.-Juvia solo asintió.

-Mueve ese cristal rojo de forma que dé hacia la parte de en medio del lago.-La peli azul comenzaba a mover el cristal que no era muy pesado.- ahora ese cristal naranja luego el que esta alado que es amarillo.- Y así se la paso Juvia moviendo los cristales hasta ver como un arcoíris se formaba en el lago, y de ahí salió un agujero que era de tonalidades diferentes Juvia con un poco de miedo se acerco pero el gato la empujo mientras él se metía con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-la peli azul estaba un poco confundida hasta que escucho una voz-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la voz cuando ella levanto la mirada se encontró con un chico de cabello negro ojos azules y tenia ¿orejas y cola de gato?-eh, si y ¿tu eres?

-Yo soy Chevalier, pero esta es la verdadera forma la del gato has de cuenta que es un disfraz.

-Guau, casi ni te reconozco oye ¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, primero iremos a ver a mi padre y luego te llevare con la persona que te dije.-Juvia solo asintió mientras que admiraba el lugar y veía rara algunas cosas.

Habían estado caminado y casi toda la gente le deseaba buen día a Chevalier incluso se toparon con varias de sus admiradoras, Juvia todo el camino le estuvo preguntando cosas sobre su mundo ya que todo le parecía como si el mundo estuviera de cabeza literalmente. Así siguieron caminando hasta dar con un castillo donde había varios como Chevalier tanto mujeres como hombres. Pero se Juvia se le quedo viendo por un rato a una de las criadas del castillo, tenía el cabello rosa lacio y las puntas onduladas era muy largo le llega por debajo de la cintura tenía una cola y orejas del gato del mismo color que su cabello y pudo notar que sus ojos eran de color como entre rojo y rosa fuerte, se le quedo viendo por unos momentos cuando noto que tenía una pulsera con lo que parecía una llave Juvia se quedo con los ojos abiertos por unos momentos al igual que paralizada, la peli rosa por estar inclinada no había notado que la estaban mirando, Chevalier noto que Juvia se había quedado quieta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si solo algo distraída m-mejor vamos Juvia camino un poco enfrente de el, Chevalier volteo a ver donde estaba mirando Juvia y vio a la peli rosa, el lo único que iso fue sonreír para seguir caminando con Juvia hacia adentro del palacio.


End file.
